Finding Luc Hemingway
by Heyimaturtle
Summary: Luc Hemingway is gone, and Eddi's left to pick up the pieces. What happens when Eddi's younger sister Melody decides she wants to put things right again? Will Eddi Be angry? Will things be left worst than before? Find out...
1. In the beginning

Finding Luc Hemmingway

Chapter one.

'_Eddi, Eddi! Open the bloody door now!_' Melody said banging against the old glass front door of Eddi's apartment '_Alright I am coming!'_ shouted Eddi's voice from inside _'what do you want?'_ asked Eddi from behind the door _'it's me'_ Melody shouted through the wood. _'Yes I know…' _Eddi said opening the door _'…what do you want?'_ Eddi continued. Melody rolled her emerald eyes _'erm, you know why I'm here work experience, remember?'_ Melody said matter of factley. Eddi shut the door behind her walking into the damp and dreary street _'you are the most annoying little sister ever'_ she said poking Melody _'come on, I don't want to be late for Hansen'_ Melody complained _'right yeah about him, its important to remember he's a little… yano edgy so, don't get on the wrong side of him'_ Eddi said seriously _'yeah okay whatever'_ melody said rolling her eyes once again.

Walking up towards the front desk Melody notice the dark and dreary atmosphere of the hospital '_Melody McKee…_' Melody stated '_I am here for work experience as Mr Hansen's Personal assistant_' the woman at the desk turned to look at the man beside her who was tall and large with greying hair, but a kind smile '_Sacha? You're going towards Mr Hanson's office right? Could you take Miss McKee there? _The lady with the circular glasses smiled '_sure, come on kid'_ Sacha smiled.

'_So you're related to Eddi?_' Sacha asked on the way up to Mr Hansen's office in the lift _'Sister'_ Melody coughed '_I am Melody'_ she said smiling '_Sacha_' Sacha replied '_I_ _am friends with Eddi and her boyfriend Luc'_, '_Luc_' Melody asked '_you haven't met him yet? I think he's been ill for the last couple weeks haven seen him around if I am honest_' Sacha replied looking confused '_no I haven't sorry'_ Just then the lift dinged and Melody found herself at Mr Hansen's door.

Her soft hand reached up and knocked against the deep mahogany _'Come in'_ said a voice that sounded dark and bitter '_Ah Miss McKee, come in and do sit down'_ Said Mr Hanson as Melody walked through his office and sat down '_It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Hanson'_ said Melody smiling '_Ah, as it is you Miss McKee'_ he said

'_Please, call me melody,_ _Miss McKee makes me sound like Eddi'_ Melody laughed

'_Oh yes, Nurse McKee is your sister'_ Hanson said in realisation '_well, duh_' Melody laughed but Hanson just sat there stone face '_well, hey I guess your not the joking type_ ' Melody said awkwardly looking round the office and twiddling her hair, suddenly something happened that Melody had not expected, Mr Hanson burst out laughing _'erm… are you okay?_' Melody said wide eyed '_yes ha-ha it was just your face Melody'_ Hanson said laughing still '_well okay, who needs coffee I'll get coffee'_ Melody smiled walking out of the office in search of the great coffee '_MAKE MINE BLACK TWO SUGER'_ Hanson shouted from his office _'ok!'_ melody replied, cheery.

Melody leaned back against the plaster wall _'Hey Liam, it's me…what do you know about Luc Hemmingway?'_

**Okay so that's the start hope its not too confusing or whatever but whey! Sorry about spelling mistakes and stuff it was written quite quickly because I have biology homework, sorry!**

**Also I don't own holby city or any of its characters!**


	2. The other end of the line

Finding Luc Hemmingway

Chapter 2

The corridors seemed cleaner than Melody had remembered. Being here for nearly a solid week was starting to pay havoc with her mind. After not being able to get much out of her brother about this mysterious Doctor Hemmingway, Melody was on the verge of giving up.

'_Here you go Mr Hanson, just as you asked for'_ Melody smiled passing Hanson the coffee '_Thank you, you may call me Henrick if you must, seeing as you will be here for awhile'_ Henrick said hiding a smile '_Thank you Henrick,_ _everyone is so friendly here_' Melody grinned '_Yes well, I suppose they are'_ Henrick said sipping his coffee Melody observed, Henrick wasn't the monster Eddi had made him out to be he was truthfully a nice guy '_Henrick…may I ask you something please_?' Melody said looking around the room at the pictures of horses and country side '_yes, of course child'_ Henrick said listening '_who is Luc Hemmingway?'_ Melody mumbled crossing her one jean clad leg over the other, '_Ah, doctor Hemmingway, one of my greater doctors if I am truly honest, lived in a caravan in our car park, very quiet man had a few arguments with your sister in the beginning she even moved wards but, quickly moved back again, if you ask her she will properly tell you otherwise but I think it was for the excitement he gave her, you see before he came along she was just so moody, and I know I am not one to talk but,..'_ Henrick breathed raising his hands to tell the story in motion '_Oh yeah, I've seen that eddi before believe me'_ Melody said raising her eyebrows '_yes, well they grew closer and then the rumours started, but I never really believed them until…'_ Henrick stopped exhaling '_what Henrick…what was it?' _Melody said nearly jumping out of her seat in '_he accepted the permanent job offer!'_ Henrick shouted '_NO...he never_!' Melody said shocked. _'…Henrick, what happened next?'_ Melody said engrossed in the conversation '_He just disappeared… and nurse McKee returned to the same moody thing she always was' _Melody's heart dropped for her sister, had he just left her so suddenly? '_Henrick, where can I find him?_' Melody asked her eyes wide 'Now _that, my dear I am afraid is confidential I couldn't ever give you that, sorry'_ Henrick said frowning slightly '_oh, okay no worries'._

'_Now I must go and 'do my rounds' as you younger generation say, you can stay here and do what you do and have not'_ Henrick smiled standing up gracefully and leaving the room.

Melody sat there she felt awful, poor Eddi, But that's when an idea flashed through her head the filing cabinet _'grounded? …Exclusion? …Criminal record_,' Melody said pulling it open and looking inside '_It 'all be worth it, Luc Hemmingway Aha!'_ She dialled the phone number and saved her phone safely in her pocket and closing the cabinet locking it shut away from the world once again.

Grabbing her Aztec coloured backpack and launching it over her shoulder Melody marched down the stairs and to the head desk coughing once when she reached there '_Margaret, I am really sorry, I am not feeling too good, would it be okay if you let Mr Hansen know that I've got to leave'_ Melody asked and waited for the woman to reply _'Oh you poor dear, yes of course' _Margaret smiled half-heartedly at the girl before her _'oh and please don't tell my sister, wouldn't want to worry her yano, she's been under a lot of stress recently_' Melody said frowning.

Once outside melody flanked her backpack harshly down on the wooden bench

Before pulling her phone out and dialling the one number she knew would get her into a lot of trouble.

-Ring ring ring ring-

'_**Hello, Doctor Hemmingway?'**_

'_**Erm yes hello, speaking'**_

'_**Hello, my names Miss Parker I am ringing from Holby city, on behalf of Mr Henrick Hanson'**_

'_**Yes of course, how can I help you Miss Parker?'**_

'_**I am Mr Hanson's personal assistant and I believe that you borrowed a very important book of his and he urgently needs it back'**_

'_**Right yes, I know which book of which you speak off' **_

'_**do you think it could be possible for us to meet and for me to pick up the book, I wouldn't be going to as much trouble but Hanson desperately needs it back'**_

'_**Right yes of course I'm just a few towns over from Holby city infact, is tomorrow okay to pick it up?'**_

'_**Yes tomorrow would be fine, thank you'**_

'_**I will text this number the address of the café?'**_

'_**Yes of course thank you for your time Doctor Hemmingway'**_

'_**You're very well Miss Parker'**_

-Line dead-

….

**Yeah, I know Henrick was pretty OOC but yeah, this is just for fun and stuff so, sorry about spelling and grammar and stuff it's not my strong point.**

**I don't own Holby or its characters **


	3. Into the darkness she went

Finding Luke Hemmingway

Chapter 3

When she got home that night Melody had to be sure _'Eddi…'_ Melody asked over dinner _'Yeah…'_ Eddi said just finishing off her baked beans '_Who is Luc Hemmingway?' _Melody asked politely '_Oh, he's nobody Mel, Just some guy I used to work with'_ Eddi said avoiding eye contact, taking a large gulp of her drink. Melody smiled half-heartedly _'But…'_ Melody started but was cut off by Eddi '_seriously Mel just leave it, it's nothing'_ she snapped getting up from the table and putting her plate in the sink before walking upstairs. Later that night as Melody lay awake on Eddi's sofa with her blanket draped over her she heard sniffles come from her sister's room, she had to put things right for Eddi.

Melody Breathed, she was really on a bloody train. Eddi had suspected something was up this morning at breakfast she knew it. Things got worst when Henrick made small talk this morning, Melody knew she had been figured out.

'_Good Morning Melody, How are you this Morning?'_ He had said_ 'I am fine thank you Henrick' _that is how the conversation went. '_Ah Melody, do you like reading? I love reading my father gave me a book once physics and astronomy I don't quite remember what I did with it but… never mind. _Hanson had said sitting down _'If I see it around Henrick will be sure to return it to you'_ Melody smiled _'ah thank you child'. _This was a bad idea and Melody knew it.

Suddenly the train stopped to a halt, and Melody found herself at her destination.

She walked to the coffee shop it wasn't far from the train inside she looked around. She knew he would figure her out from the beginning what with her skinny jeans, converse shoes, Backpack and beanie he was bound to know. She spotted a man sat at a table, with a coffee in front of him and a large book. '_Mr Hemmingway?_' Melody said as Luc looked up and was met with Emerald green eyes _'Hi I am Miss Parker we spoke on the phone?'_ Melody said shaking Luc's hand _'wow, Holby are getting there workers in young these days do your parents know you've travel this far_' Luc said offering Melody a place to sit down _'how old are you?'_ Luc asked '_I am 15, its work experience'_ Melody said looking at the floor '_are you feeling okay?_ _You don't look too well; I will get you a coffee'_ Melody felt so dreadful she had leaded him here on false pretences and he was being so nice to her _'Luc…'_ Luc raised his eyebrows '…_I mean doctor Hemmingway, Please just sit down'_ Luc sat down obediently '_I lied to you…'_ Melody looked at the door, was it too late? Hemmingway looked at her strangely '_lied to me?'_ _'My Name isn't Melody Parker'_ Luc was confused '_My name is Melody McKee, I am Eddi's sister'_ Luc's eyes popped out of his sockets '_what…so you don't work at holby?_ Luc asked slightly annoyed _'yes, that part was true, Eddi doesn't know about any of this I stole your number from Hanson's filing cabinet'_ Melody confessed '_so no one knows you're here?_' Luc said running his fingers through his hair _'no' _Melody said quietly '_Right, well I will have to ring Hanson' _Luc said pulling out his phone _'Please don't, he's been so nice to me I think it will really hurt him if he found out I betrayed him went against his trust, call Eddi' _Melody pleaded _'I can't'_ Luc said angrily '_Why not?'_ Melody asked eyes wide. '_I'm scared'_ Luc said going red slightly for confessing that to a teenager _'Get out!'_ Melody laughed '_seriously, of Eddi?'_ '_Okay I will call Sacha and tell him I am going to drop you back at Holby' _Luc said.

Some short time later Melody found herself feel Luc's campervan skid to a halt at holby car park '_I'm in so much trouble'_ Melody whispered _'Me too'_ whispered Luc back frowning _'count of three?'_ Melody said _'deal'_ replied Luc half heartedly.

'_YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MELODY MCKEE!' _Eddi shouted grabbing Melody's wrist and pulling her away as fast as _possible 'Eddi, don't be too harsh she was just trying to help'_ Liam alleged pulling melody into a hug '_were really glad your okay, just don't do that again alright?'_ Liam whispered hugging her closer.

Eddi went to walk away with her brother and sister _'Eddi we need to talk'_ Luc said from behind her '_No, we don't you pretty much said everything you had to say oh wait, no you didden't you ran away'_ Eddi said walking away _'Eddi listen'_

'_What the name of medicine is going on in my car park?' _Henrick stood looking between the groups.

'_Liam, could you take your sister upstairs?'_ Luc said looking between Melody and Liam '_No. I will take them both home_' Eddi said frustrated refusing to look at Luc.

'_I shall take melody and you will both stay and talk, Liam you may go with Mr Leavy' _

Hanson interrupted_ 'But Mr Ha…' _Eddi was cut of by Henrick '_Me and Miss Melody McKee have some business to talk about'_ Hanson said stony face Melody huffed following Hanson into the tall building shortly followed by Sacha and Liam.

The door to Hanson's office shut behind them and they went to his desk and sat down

'_You Betrayed my trust, went against my word, stole Confidential files, and more aless travelled across city without telling anyone where you were going not to mention left me without a coffee supply all day '_ Hanson said _'I Was doing nothing wrong, yeah okay maybe I shouldn't of took the files…'_Melody said looking Hanson straight in the eyes '…_but I don't regret it, Eddi, loves Luc, you can tell it in the way she never talks about him, you were right she's not as happy as she used to be, but Henrick, I will not say sorry because I do not regret what I did'_ Melody said solidly '_Child, you are so brave, very caring and if I wasn't your boss, I would very much be saying well done, Life hits you with a lot of things Melody McKee but you betrayed my trust and I am afraid I am going to have to let you go' _Hanson said looking away _'now I am going to have to ask you to leave'_ Hanson said quietly. Melody stuttered '_B...but Henrick_…' Melody started but was cut of by Hanson '_Your school have been informed of your…Behaviour' _Melody dropped her backpack and pulled a book from it placing it on Hanson's table '_My dad died when I was young too, I know that gifts mean a lot from people who you care about'_ Melody flicked open the first page of the physic book **Henrick, Happy 12****th**** birthday lots of love Daddy **_'you shouldn't of let Luc borrow it, I had to look hard to find it, but the scars of your life were written all over this book Henrick, and you wouldn't want to let your Personal life interfere with your work life'_ Melody said harshly placing the book on the table and walking a few feet melody turned '_and take care of that book, I had to travel across the city to find it' _And with that Melody left and Henrick smiled it was like a younger him, but less emotionally cut of from the world.

_A lots been going on with family business and stuff and with the end of term near I have got a lot of work to do so I don't know. Sorry if this isn't 100% but I tried my best considering_

_I don't own Holby City or its characters_


	4. Tonight i dont want to be alone

_Finding Luc Hemmingway_

_Chapter 3_

Luc stumbled nervously _'we can't talk here'_ he said twiddling his fingers

'_I agree'_ supposed Eddi kicking a pebble with her shoe. Luc stepped back and put the key into his campervan with a clunk Eddi soon followed.

'_Thanks for bringing her back Luc, I know this is awkward but we really don't have to talk about this I got it, things got to tough for you and you couldn't keep up your part of the bargain so you left'_ Eddi said confidently putting space between her and Luc in the small Camper van as he stood with his back pinned against the counter while she sat at his coffee table _'that's not it Eddi…I'_ Luc tried to explain but was soon cut of by Eddi '_look Luc I don't want excuses if your staying stay, if your not go, it doesn't really make a difference to me anymore!'_ Eddi shouted.

'_Eddi don't go please'_ Luc whispered grabbing her arm and pushing his forehead against hers _'I am sorry, I am so sorry' _he said as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Eddi put her hands on his shoulders pushing him away '_it's too late, I am sorry Luc'_ she whispered _'I waited for you, and you never came' _and with that she walked out of his caravan and across the hospital car park.

The cold steel doors seemed more of a confinement to Eddi as they shut behind her. A ball of long brown curly hair ran at Eddi and into her arms with tears streaking down her cheeks _'Mel? What's wrong what happened?'_ Eddi asked wrapping her arms around her younger sister '_Henrick hates me now Eddi'_ Melody sniffled wiping her mascara stained cheeks as Liam walked up behind the two girls took one look at them and frowned '_Come on lets just go home, Sacha said he'd cover for you this afternoon Ed'_ And with that Eddi nodded and Liam put his arms around both his sisters shoulders and walked them out.

Melody practically begged to stay one more night at Eddi's to make sure she was okay but their mum was really angry with Eddi already. '_How could you let her travel half way across the city on her own?_' the conversation had started _'you were suppose to be there for her I am really disappointed in you Edith'_ Eddi hung up there placing her phone back into it holder and walking away.

Eddi awoke that night on the sofa in her living room to what sounded like tapping noises one … two… three… '_BANG_' Eddi stumbled up shaking her hair out '_EDDI!'_ she heard someone shout '_what in the name of…_' Eddi stood up and looked out her window only to see Luc stood there with a bottle of vodka in his hand '_Luc what the bloody…'_ Eddi walked to her front door and opened it

'_EDDI, IM SO SO…WRI, I WUV YOU …YOU MY PWINCESS'_ Luc shouted drunkenly

'_Luc get your ass in here now before you wake my neighbours!' _Eddi whispered harshly Luc stepped forward missing a step and landing flat on his face _'oh for…'_ Eddi stepped forward and helped him up _'you okay?'_ she asked and he nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she helped him walk into the house. Inside Eddi took the bottle of vodka from Luc, Luc wined _'HEY!'_ he snapped

'_Don't you hey me Luc Hemmingway,'_ Eddi said sternly

'_I don't feel too good Eddwi'_ Luc ran to the toilet and vomited

'_Oh Luc'_ Eddi Said leaning down and running her hands through his hair, 'you will feel better soon just let it all out' she told him and rubbed his back while he emptied the contence of his stomach. It took Eddi some time to realise that Luc was crying

'_Luc, honey what's wrong?'_ Eddi asked stroking his back '_I wuv you Eddwi, I am so sowi I leafed you'_ He Slurred Eddi frowned.

'_Come on, lets get you in bed'_ Eddi held her hand out and Luc took it pulling himself up. Eddi led Luc to her bed and settled him between the sheets before sitting in a chair beside the bed '_Eddwi, im sowi'_ Luc slurred

'_I know Luc, just sleep'_ Eddi whispered stroking his hair away from his face

'_I wuv you pwincess Eddwi'_ Luc whispered.

'_I love you too Luc, now sleep' _Eddi Whispered settling in the chair to make sure he didn't vomit in his sleep.

Luc awoke to that familiar smell the smell of her perfume surrounded him then came the harsh reminder of the night before _'ouch'_ Luc hissed putting his hand to his forehead. Eddi twitched in her sleep and woke up staring at him wide eyed

'_What happened last night Eddi? Why am I in my boxers and you over there?'_ Luc said Eddi just stood up and came back with a glass of water and a tablet 'here_, drink this you came to my place drunk last night, told me you loved me vomited in my toilet as well as on yourself then called me princess'_ Eddi said sternly

'_I_ _am so sorry, this is why I don't drink Eddi'_ Luc said running his fingers through his hair.

Eddi's eyes just filled with tears and she tried to cover them up _'Eddi…don't cry'_ Luc started pulling her into a hug '_I have to show you something ok? Let me go back to my caravan get dressed and then ill pick you up ok? I will be back I promise'_ Luc places a kiss on Eddi's forehead and walks out of the apartment.

…

_**Yeah, so I don't know Eddi's real name so went with Edith because Eddi is one of I its abbreviations**_

_**I Don't own Holby or its characters.**_


	5. As the Rain poured

_Finding Hemmingway_

_Chapter 5_

'_Where are we going Luc'_ Eddi said getting aggravated in the passenger seat of Luc's beat up old Campervan_. 'Just somewhere'_ Luc said bluntly keeping his eyes on the Motorway '_You know keeping me hostage is an illegal offence'_ Eddi snapped

'_Oh and suddenly what makes you such the expert in the law'_ Luc rolled his eyes

'_I had a boyfriend who was a cop before you came to Holby achaly'_ Eddi said matter of factly. Luc burst out laughing and Eddi just stared at him _'what…What?'_ said Eddi Demanded. _'Nothing, you're just really cute when you're angry'_ Luc him focusing on the road ahead.

Sometime later that day Luc and Eddi still found themselves still traveling _'Luc it's nearly eight a clock at night, and were miles away from home, where are we going?'_ Eddi said sleepily.

'_Eddi, really its eight o clock, I thought you were a party animal?'_ Luc joked hand on the steering wheel.

'_Yeah, well… Luc some guy kept me up all night calling me princess and puking in my toilet'_ Eddi snapped.

'_Your right, I'm sorry'_ Luc frowned Looking out at the heavy rain.

'_Were not going to make it there tonight in this'_ Luc said pulling into the roadside and shutting of the engine. He rubbed his eyes and face hoping to shake some of the tiredness from them. _'How did we get here Luc'_ Eddi said looking out at the storm.

'_We went down a lot of road, and then the rain started and now were stuck'_ Luc said settling into his chair.

'_I meant our relationship Luc'_ Eddi looked to the floor

'_I know…_' Said Luc slowly _'…So did I'._

Eddi Looked to him _'when I first met you I thought you were arrogant, self centered and…' _Eddi stopped

'_Oh come on eddi, you fancied the pants off me from the very first day we met and we both know it' _Luc said seriously.

'_What, well… you hardly helped with your getting in my personal space and being so mysterious, its kind of like you wanted me to like you'_ Eddi said refusing to make eye contact.

Luc huffed _'maybe I did, I mean for got sake eddi, you came over to me in your little nurses outfit…'_ Luc said making hand gestures _'with your pixie hair cut and quite frankly adorable little blue shoes and…i'_

Luc was cut off by Eddi.' '_It's not an outfit, it's my uniform'_. She snapped

'_Well, you were adorable'_ Luc confirmed.

'_So why did you leave if you thought I was so adorable_' Eddi Shook her head and looked out the window

'_I was scared, and I was stupid'_ Luc said honestly '_I was going to come back I swear' _Luc said honestly.

'_Ergh, just save me your excuses Luc'_ Eddi shouted getting up and walking out of the caravan door.

'_Eddi, where are you going, its pitch black out there and its freezing, come back'_ Luc said following her.

'_Go away Luc'_ Eddi snapped as the rain fell on them both.

Luc ran in front of her _'come on Eddi, just come back to the caravan I'm sorry, I will take you home' _Luc shouted over the rain

'_For what! So you can just leave again…'_ by now eddi just stopped looking out into the distance.

'_Is that what you're scared of?_' Luc asked Eddi

'_No, I'm sorry let's just go back to the camper van'_ Eddi Muttered as they walked back soaking wet.

'_Here'_ Luc said handing eddi the warm drink _'you look good in my clothes'_ not realizing the subtext.

Eddi was sat at the dining room table in just Lucs giant green t-shirt and boxers _'shut it Hemmingway'_ Eddi snapped take a gulp of the liquid and yelping when it burnt her tongue.

Luc sat down next to her _'let me see'_ he demanded and Eddi pointed her tongue out _'well, no harsh making out for you for awhile'_ Luc rolled his eyes

'_I will have to cancel my tightly packed schedule of that'_ Eddi said sarcastically.

Luc pulled a quilt out from under the cupboard and launched it over Eddi before taking a pillow and lying on the harsh floor _'What are you doing Luc?'_ Eddi said arching her brow at him lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

'_Taking my punishment for being stupid now sleep'_ Luc said trying to get cozy laying position on the hard carpet

'_Luc… how stable is that door?'_ Eddi whispered into the darkness

'_I will make sure no one breaks in don't worry, I will keep you safe'_ Luc quietly said.

'_My very own prince charming'_ Eddi smiled into the pillow.

'_Night Eddi'_ Luc said into the pillow.

'_Night Luc'_ Eddi replied

'_Love you Eddi'_ Luc whispered into his pillow with the hope Eddi was already asleep.

'_Love you too Luc'_ Eddi said out loud into the darkness so she knew he could hear her.

That night the thunder woke Eddi up, bringing back the memories of when she was younger and used to sneak into her parent's room and crawl under the covers in-between them. Banging as it bounced of the hills in the distance causing loud noises to fill the air of the caravan that and the rain crashing on the campervan roof, was enough to scare Eddi out of her wit. Eddi scooted out from under the covers and crouched down to Luc _'Luc…' _Eddi whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

'_Eddi? Oh princess,… shhh come here'_ Luc said half asleep as he pulled Eddi into his arms '_Think about when we get married, Melody in that silly pink bridesmaid dress and you in that white dress and then you get to be Nurse Hemmingway but you have to take your pregnancy leave remember I don't want you to get hurt because I'm going to love our little baby Eddi its going to be so beautiful like its mother'_ Luc mumbled sleepily.

Eddi layed there wide eyed. Did Luc want to marry her and have her baby? She just giggled snuggling into his arms tomorrow would await a long needed conversation.

The sun streaked through the window and Luc shook his hair out of his face _'Oh hello there'_ He said as he quickly looking At Eddi

'_Oh crap…'_ Luc mumbled _'what happened last night? Oh…CRAP'_

Eddi was awake by now and staring at Luc wide eyed

'_You was in the middle of a dream last night, I didn't want to wake you'_ Eddi said slipping out of Lucs arms putting some distance between them.

'_Eddi…I just, I dream about stuff like that all the time its no biggie'_ Luc said coolly.

'_No biggie, Luc a month ago you ran away because things got too serious between us,_ _I thought I'd scared you away?_' Eddi snapped.

'_You didn't scare me away, it's just the way I am_' Luc said sitting up slightly.

'_Oh what and making babies with me is going to change that'_ Eddi shouted

'_They would be pretty cute babies'_ Luc joked trying to lighten the situation.

'_No Luc… you don't get to do that you don't get to make this into one big joke'_ Eddi stood back running a hand through her hair smoothing it down.

'_okay fine'_ Luc sat up still sitting on the floor _'okay…'_ he started _'I know I shouldn't of left, that was out of line but when melody turned up I could of just sent her back on the train she came to me on'_ Luc breathed getting up '_But I didn't , I came back, not for holby, not for Hanson, not even for the permant placement, I came back for you and as much as you tell yourself I didn't, you think to yourself what I just said because I love you Eddi'_ A tear cascaded down Eddi's soft cheek, Luc was now close enough to wipe it away feeling the connection between him and the woman before him '_and if you let me Eddi, I am never going to leave you again'_ He looked to her for an answer.

'_I guess the babies would be pretty cute'_ Eddi sniffled laughing, Luc just grinned.

'_Well what are you waiting for?'_ Eddi smiled sweetly _'Why don't you distract me doctor Hemmingway?'_ she winked.

'_Why, nurse McKee… I never'_ Luc smirked wrapping his arms around Eddi and pushing his lips to hers, kissing her with all his heart.

Pulling back Eddi smiled '_oh and Luc… I love you too'_.

…

_**Yeah, don't worry I didn't forget in the next chapter you find out where their going.**_


	6. Finding a place to call home with you

_Finding Luc Hemingway_

_Chapter 6 _

'_Where are we going Luc?_' Eddi said as she sat across from him in the passenger seat

'_Just somewhere'_ Luc winked taking her hand with the hand he wasn't using to drive.

Eddi Just smiled Bringing Luc's hand to her lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his palm. Luc smiled his eyes full of love.

'_Melody isn't a bad kid you know'_ Luc said looking at the road.

'_I know, she just likes to make things better, she doesn't really think about the consequences to herself as long as its helping someone its always been that way'_ Eddi said Memories flooding her mind.

'_What do you mean?'_ Luc asked a smile lacing his lips _'Well when Melody was seven and Liam was twelve he got into a fight with some boys in the village, they started shouted names at Liam when we went to pick him up after school one day, so Melody being Melody walks up to the kid goes 'I'm not afraid of you, you leave my brother alone! Obviously the boys just laughed but that was until she turned round and punched one right in the face'_ Eddi laughed.

'_What… really? The sweet little innocent girl I met? No way!'_ he said his eyebrows rose.

'_Liam was angry for a couple of days but the boys never said anything again'_ Eddi smirked.

'_she's got a fiery attitude just like her sister then'_ Luc joked as the campervan pulled into a winding road.

Luc and Eddi found themselves staring out at a massive house _'please don't tell me you own this house'_ Eddi joked half heartedly

'_I can't… I do'_ Luc frowned

'_I feel like this is going a little too fast'_ Eddi said staring at her shoes

'I don't want to live here with you' Luc laughed

'_Well thanks, for that'_ Eddi laughed along with Luc

'_No, I want to live someplace special with you, someplace ours this is the house where I grew up'_ Luc said enter winding their hands

'_You want to go in?_' Eddi asked resting her head against his arm, Luc just nodded leading Eddi up the stairs and past the swing seat to the big glass shining door as he pulled the key from his pocket and placed it through the lock with a click the door opened. Walking in Eddi turned to Luc '_your erm…rich?'_ Eddi observed the massive marble staircase. _'I guess, but remember you liked me when I was poor'_ Luc scowled jokingly.

Luc showed Eddi all the rooms of the house leaving one room to the end of the longest corridor on the right _'Lucas's den… Lucas'_ Eddi observed laughing at the label on the wooden door _'don't laugh Edith'_ Luc said straight faced _'How…'_ Eddi said an angry scowl painted her face _'…Liam, I will get him'_ Eddi said answering her own question, Luc just laughed pressing a kiss to her cheek before opening the door.

The room was big, lined with books. It was dark like a cloudy nights sky, the bed wasn't made, typical Luc. Photographs lined the walls, photos of a younger Luc with what looked to be his parents hugging him. Prom photos of him stood with a geeky looking girl with braces and glasses. Luc wrapped his arms around Eddi from behind and nuzzling her neck '_I had this best friend, carol in secondary school, as you can see I was obviously the hottest boy in school…'_ Luc joked and eddi laughed

'_Luc your hair is like Justin Bieber's'_ Eddi teased

'_shh, don't interrupt my story, anyway the most popular girl in school walks up to me and she just demands I be her date so I'm like okay cool and then carol says she's not going to go so I ditched the blonde and went with carol instead no matter what my friends looked at me like, I had a great time'_ Luc smiles and Eddi turns in his arms pressing a kiss to his chin and then another to his mouth '_you are the most adorable, caring, loving and sweetest man I have ever met Luc Hemingway'_ Eddi said honestly.

'_Luc why did you bring me here?' _Eddi asked.

Luc breathed taking Eddi's hand and sitting them down on the bed as the dust jumped back at them _'sorry'_ he said wiping down Eddi's clothes '_I…I'm not a very trusting person and I'm not the best person you will have in your life and I didn't want you to think that this was because I'm scared or because I don't love you, because Eddi I do, I love you more than anything I just, I figured in order for me to fix myself, I needed to show you why I was broken, I had to bring you to the place that broke me'_ Luc said as tears rolled down his cheeks, Eddi wiped them away with her sleeve.

'_My childhood was great, then when I turned fourteen my mum started getting ill, and eventually sadly past away my dad couldn't take looking at me anymore so he ran away then when I turned eighteen I got my degree and got out of here and out of this town' _Luc said as another tear dropped down his cheek and onto his plaid shirt

'_Why did you keep the keys? Why not sell up, buy a place of your own'_ Eddi asked

'_I want to do that now, I think now's a good time, I figured with the money we could buy a place together, we don't have to rush into anything, its just If we ever had kids…'_ Luc said awkwardly _'… I would like them to have a nice place to grow up' _Luc said scratching his neck waiting Eddi's confirmation.

Eddi stood straight faced and walked towards Luc before cracking a smile and wrapping her hands around his neck _'I would like that'_ she smiled

'_Yeah?'_ Luc asked

'_Yeah'_ Eddi confirmed sealing their agreement with a kiss.

Hanson found a knock at his office door '_come in'_ he called and Melody opened the door and shut it behind her.

'_ah Miss McKee, I do believe I have said all I have to say to you on any subject'_ Hanson said angrily as he stared down his computer screen

'_I know, come on Henrick you can't stay mad at me forever'_ Melody begged

'_And what makes you think that'_ Henrick said irately

'_Because before I came along you were just the monster under the bed, the ogre in the closet, and as much as you hate to admit it I bought out the younger side of you, the happier side' _Melody said sitting opposite him at his desk.

'_I am tired of putting faith in individuals only for them to let me down'_ Henrick said refusing to look Melody in the eye

'_Sahira's not coming back Henrick, I know she was your friend and I know she hurt you but she had to go'_ Melody said bravely

'_And what do you know about my personal life child'_ Henrick said angrily

'_Nothing, well other than what one of the nurses told me but I do know you're my friend, and I let you down, and friends don't do that to other friends' _Melody said standing up '_I'm sorry Henrick, I know you have had a tough past and I know that before I came along no one had stepped foot in this office willing to talk to you for a while'_ Melody said matter of factly

'_What do you want Melody?'_ Henrick said banging his hands on the table angrily

'_I want you to let me have my job back!'_ Melody shouted

'_Never…'_ Henrick shouted back.

Melody once again stomped towards the door _'Miss McKee…_' Henrick started

'… _I shall see you Monday'_ he said straight faced

Melody grinned running over to Henrick and hugging him '_that's awkward…please don't do that'_ Henrick said.

'_Sorry…_' Melody mumbled _'…I wont let you down'_ Melody smiled before walking out the door_. 'I hope not'_ Henrick said under his breath.

_Okay so that's the next chapter, sorry it took so long_

_This isn't the end I'm planning on doing an epilogue_

_I don't own holby city or its characters!_


	7. Epilouge

Paste your document here...

_Finding Luc Hemmingway_

_Epilogue_

The clock ticked 9:00pm and Eddi smiled to herself as she felt Luc's long waited soft arms wrap themselves around her waist while she stood at the nurse's station. _'That's our shift over'_ he smiled into her neck pressing a tiny kiss just below her ear

_'You act like you missed me way too much for a person who spent the entire day with me Luc'_ Eddi joked

_'yeah, well I may have spent the whole day with you but not as me I spent the whole day with you as doctor Hemingway and you as Nurse McKee, I want some Luc and Eddi time with my beautiful, talented, amazing girlfriend'_ Luc huffed tightening his grip on Eddi.

_'I've got to tell you something'_ they both rushed out at the same time

_'You first'_ Luc started

_'No you'_ Eddi argued

_'Eddi… really'_ Luc mumbled

_'Luc…seriously'_ Eddi said quietly

A lot had changed in the past three months Eddi thought to herself. Luc had finally sold his Campervan, Leaving Eddi with a Luc shaped lump in her bed every morning, she didn't mind one bit. Sacha and Chrissie had got married leaving Eddi at no choice to make amends with her best friends girlfriend and in the end she had found that Chrissie…well she wasn't the worst person ever.

'_What are you thinking about?'_ Luc asked Eddi interrupting her from her daydream

_'The guy I'm having an affair with's mussels, mmm'_ Eddi turned to face him changing the subject and winked at Luc

_'Very funny, I know you would never two time me anyway, have you seen my abs?'_ Luc asked jokingly _'Two time? Really Luc are we in Infant school?'_ Eddi teased.

'_Whatever, besides it's technically not an proper affair unless I am your husband'_ Luc said nuzzling his nose into Eddi's shoulder blade. _'Yeah your right, I guess there is that aspect'_ Eddi pondered

_'Well… do you want to marry me then?' _Luc said awkwardly

_'What?' _Eddi Pulled back distantly _'oh no Luc…'_ She started Hurt flashed through Luc's eyes as he just stared. Eddi continued _'if you want to propose to me you do it the proper way'_ Eddi said matter of factly

'_What… oh right, yes of course'_ Luc got down on one knee in front of Eddi

'_Eddi, in the time that we have got to know each other I have come to find that I love many aspects of your being, the way your eyes twinkle when your excited. The way_

_When I'm having a bad day I can just lie down beside you in our bed and forget. The way you are never angry for too long with me because you know I can't bear to be without you to keep my on track. When we first met on the roof that was love at first sight, and with our playground antics acting like we hated each other because deep down we liked each other. I love the way when you wake up in the morning your hair sticks up at the front like Jedward, really you're adorable… but most importantly the thing I love about you is your heart, the heart that guides me home, to where I belong, beside you… So Eddi McKee, My Eddi, will you do the honour of tying down this lone traveller and… marry me?'_ Luc said still down on one knee as Eddi stood before him laughing through her tears _'so…'_ Luc said awkwardly after a couple of minutes _'yes_' Eddi answered still standing there awkwardly

_'Yes?'_ Luc said happily

'Seriously Luc what are you waiting for kiss the girl' Sacha shouted and Luc and eddi turned to find the whole of the holby staff department staring at them.

_'What… how?_' a haze of confusion flooded Luc's mind

Melody stepped out from behind the crowd of Medical advisers, doctors, and nurses

_'I told you not to tell anyone!'_ Luc said in a low tone jokingly.

_'Get over it Hemingway, your going to be seeing a lot more of me from now on'_ Melody smiled happily.

_'We owe it all down to you, yano kid' _Luc smiled over at his future Sister in law

_'Told you, you would be coming for Christmas'_ Liam said standing beside Melody and placing a hand on her shoulder.

_'Like Sacha said, Seal the deal then!'_ shouted Chantelle and everyone turned to see her in her sudden outburst _'sorry… I just love romantic moments'_ she said awkwardly

Luc just shrugged placing his hands on Eddi's cheeks, looking deep into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers passionately as Eddi placed her arms around him pulling him closer, making it official.

_'What did you want to say to me?'_ Luc asked

_'Were going to have to wait a while till we get married'_ Eddi said quietly

_'What why?'_ Luc was shocked

_'I want to look good in my wedding dress' _Eddi said adjusting Luc's badge avoiding eye contact.

_'Eddi you will be beautiful whatever'_ Luc said confused

'_I know but I think it will be better if we wait so that our child can be there'_ Eddi took looks hand and placed it on her stomach.

'_You're…pregnant?'_ Luc said shocked

'_You're going to be a daddy_' Eddi laughed

_'I love you so much'_ Luc said picking Eddi up and swinging her round carefully.

_'I love you too Luc'_ Eddi smiled.

_'I'm going be an auntie!'_ Melody shouted excitedly

Hanson jumped up and down 'I'm _going to be this baby's… boss or something!'_ He said awkwardly yet excitedly.

And at that moment, everyone was happy Liam, Sacha, and Even Hanson! Luc had finally found a family and Eddi had found her other half.

Melody smiled to herself because **Finding Luc Hemingway** was the best idea she ever had.

…..

**_Okay so there you have it, I figured seeing as this is the epilogue/final chapter I would have to figure out a way of fitting in the rest of their life together, how I wanted it to be and fitting it into one viewpoint was what I wanted to do._**

**_I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for the reviews, some of them helped a lot and was really nice so thank you._**

**_I do not own HolbyCity or its characters! _**


End file.
